When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by picturebookgirl
Summary: Oneshot. She was your average prep girl. He was a scene kid. They were worlds apart. But somehow, music bought them together. R/R! :D


A/N: I have no problem with rock music... I actually quite love it... its Kristen that does. Or did. :D

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. [:

* * *

**When Words Fail, Music Speaks.**

* * *

**Kristen Gregory's Facebook Profile**

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Girl

**Birthdate:** If you've added me you should know

**Favourite Bands/Songs:** Anything Classical. And no, not as in The Beatles. Classical as in Mozart and Bach.

* * *

It started, of all places, in the library.

I walked into the building and immediately get hit with the sight of rows and rows of book adorned bookshelves. I sigh as I make my way through the rows and into a little corner they call a study area.

I pull up a chair on an empty table and placed my white Coach handbag on the table. A few physics text books and a cherry red 4th generation iPod nano flew out through the opened zipper. I sat down with a huff and my Hollister-clad backside thumped the hard plastic chair painfully.

I took the rest of the physics textbooks I needed and zipped up my bag. I pushed it aside, making room for my textbooks. I opened a lined notebook to a clean page and flipped the first physics textbook in the pile to page 89. With a pen armed in hand, I was ready to conquer the depths of physics study notes.

But, I was missing something.

My purple pen clattered as I dropped it on the table. I grabbed my iPod and placed the small white buds into my ears. I turned it on and almost immediately, the sound of Bach's Fugue in D minor fills my ears. I smile in contentment and picked up my pen to start with the study notes.

My friends tease me about my taste for music. Classical is not everyone's cup of tea but I was brought up listening to it. My father even told me that mom listened to it when I was still in her stomach. So classical music became my favourite genre and the only genre I could listen and study to.

I was well into my notes when suddenly, the heavy riffs of a guitar and the slams of a drum set rang through my ears, obstructing the Mendelssohn I was listening to. I turned it up louder but still, the noise kept coming, a growly voice now accompanying it. I whipped my head in the direction of the noise, to see what the source of it was.

Instead of a radio, I saw the back of a boy's head, with his ears plugged with headphones. His head was down and bobbing along to the music, if you can call it that.

The source of the noise was his headphones. He had it on at full blast and noise was leaking out of them. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on my physics notes.

A few minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore. The drum solos were really getting to me. I found myself stalking over to him and tapping furiously on his shoulder. "Excuse me ca-"

The boy turned his head around and pulled a headphone out of one ear. "Sorry, can you say that again?"

"Uh, turn your music down. Please." I said, through gritted teeth.

The boy gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry. No can do."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a question. It's an order. And did you see the sign that says 'No noise please'?"

"Yeahps. And I bet you're here 'cuz you think I'm cute and you want my digits. Right?" He smirked, his blue and green eyes sparkling playfully.

"Ugh, no. I just want you to turn your music down." I said trying to sound pissed off, but his smile was melting my demeanour.

"Well, I won't. 'Cuz I can't study without my music."

I scoffed. "You can concentrate with people screaming in your ear?"

"Whoever said that it was screaming?" The boy said, looking fake hurt "I, Cameron Fisher, does NOT listen to screaming. The extent of screaming I listen to is Family Force Five, and they're not even considered hard core."

"Ok, whatever." I spun around on the balls of my Miu Miu kitten heels, cringing a little at the scuff mark that I may or may not have caused.

"Look, just give it a chance. Who knows, you might actually like it." I turned back around (carefully this time), and saw him handing me left hand side bud. I could hear the annoying drum solo seeping through the bud and trying to reach my ears. I inwardly shuddered.

But I had to. For those eyes...

I reached out and pinched it off the palm of his hand. I wiped it on the hem of my shirt before gingerly inserting it into my left ear. I pulled up a chair and sat down, bracing myself for the drum sound to that was going to magnify in my ear any moment now.

"It stopped. There's no music."

"No shit, Sherlock," Cameron commented as he scrolled through his iPod Touch. A few swipes of his fingers later, he pressed the screen with his finger and soft guitar notes fly into my ear, followed by a man's husky voice.

"_Please come now, I think I'm falling..."_

"Thought I'd start you off with something soft, just to ease you into this rock music business," he grinned. I laughed. "It's Creed, 'One Last Breath'. An oldie, but a goodie."

It was nice at first, nothing too rock-y. Then the drums came in.

"Ugh. Drums." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"What do you mean, 'ugh, drums'? I myself is a drums player,"

I looked at him, a look of 'oops' on my face. Well, you can't please 'em all.

We sat there, sheltered in our own little world. The last guitar strum filled our ears and then silence.

"So, wadja think?"

In all my dreams, I never thought I would say that I liked it. Or be in the library with a drummer, listening to rock music when I'm supposed to be studying Physics.

"That was uh, actually not bad," I said, all of my preSAT vocabulary flying out of the window.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He smiled, his eyes crinkling up.

"Still not a fan of the drums," I smirked. He rolled his eyes then pointed at my neck.

"What were you listening to?"

"What?"

I looked down and saw that he was pointing to my headphones that I had slung hurriedly around my neck.

"Oh. Um, classical stuff,"

"Classical like... Elvis Priestley?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, like Bach. And I bet you've never heard of him before."

"Try me."

"Fine, Cameron."

"Actually, it's Cam. Only my mom and my girlfriend call me that."

Girlfriend? I felt oddly disappointed.

"Well, Cam then."

I gave him a white bud which he inserted into an ear. I scrolled through my playlist and clicked onto one of my most played songs. As the first four notes hit our ears, Cam perked up.

"Hey! I know this song! It's like, the theme song for when anything bad is going to happen!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd know Beethoven's 5th Symphony."

We sat there, in a comfortable silence until the last note was struck.

"Oh, is that it?" Cam asked, sounding genuinely surprised. I nodded.

"Are all your music like that?" He asked, looking at me thoughtfully. I nodded again.

"You think we can, I dunno, swap iPods for a week or something? You listen to my music and I can listen to yours. 'Cuz your music seems... really interesting."

I grimaced. I could never part with my iPod and I can't bear to think what it would be like to listen to his music for a whole week. I shuddered at the thought.

But as I looked at his mismatched eyes, pleading at me, I realised that he actually was genuinely interested in my music. I guess it wouldn't hurt if there was someone else I could talk classical music to.

So before I knew it, I said yes and handed him my red iPod Nano. He gave me his own white 160 GB iPod classic and I marvelled at how much heavier it was in my hands. It was going to be weird going out on my morning runs with this thing wedged in my pocket.

"Hey, I still don't know your name," Cam said. I leant over and flipped my red Nano in his hands. On the back of it, I had my name etched on in swirly lettering.

"Kristen. Pretty name," he commented. I blushed, the same colour as the thing in his hand.

Cam looked at his wristwatch and raised his eyebrows. He started to pack up his things, with an apologetic look on his face.

"So sorry Kristen but if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for my date with my girlfriend." He sighed. I nodded understandingly, standing up from the table.

When he was finished, he stood up and faced me, his hands in his pocket.

"I guess I'll meet you here next week, then," I said.

"Sure," he said, slinging his black messenger bag over one shoulder. "It's a date."

He smiled his crooked smile one more time before walking away. I went back to my own table and sat down. It was then I realised that I only got one chapter of my physics work done.

But as I fingered the cool surface of Cam's white iPod, I smiled. I didn't care. I could come back next week anyway.

After packing up my own things, I stood up to leave. I turned the white iPod on and plugged the buds into my ears, thinking I should start listening to the music now, since I only have a week to get through it all. As I walked out of the library, physics was the last thing on my mind. Instead, it was replaced with the lyrics of The Strokes (it was his most played band so I thought I'd start with that), and the words he said as we parted.

_It's a date._

* * *

**Kristen Gregory's Facebook Profile**

**Recent Activities**

Kristen is now friends with **Cameron Fisher.**– **Comment** – **Like** –

Kristen has updated her **Favourite Bands/Songs.**– **Comment** – **Like** –

-**Cameron Fisher **likes this.

* * *

**_hi. well... did you like that? :D what did you think about the pairing.? yay/nay? to crack!y? i kinda like it :D. review!_**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


End file.
